


The Angel

by djdaddybek (llyn)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, Christianity, Daddy Kink, Denial, Feminization, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Social Media, dark!jj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/djdaddybek
Summary: It must be by accident, that Yuri sent the snap to JJ. His first impulse is to text Otabek, tell him to get his little whore under control. But JJ watches the whole video, instead.





	The Angel

_For beauty is nothing but_

_the beginning of terror_

_which we are barely able_

_to endure, and it amazes_

_us so, because it serenely_

_disdains to destroy us._

_Every angel is terrible._

_-Rilke_

* * *

It must be by accident, that Yuri sent the snap to JJ. His first impulse is to text Otabek, tell him to get his little whore under control. But JJ watches the whole video, instead. The pretty princess blushing as he strips off his tight pink shirt. Hiding his face in his shiny blond curtain of hair as he shows off his lace bra. Pulling his shoulders back to stick his tiny tits out. Then those green eyes find the camera. He sucks on his bottom lip, pinching his own nipple though the black lace with a hiss. The video ends.

JJ watches again. Prissy little bitch. If he was Otabek he would haul the slut over his lap and spank him until he learned something. But it’s obvious from the teasing way Yuri has with the camera--flirting like a starlet--that he’s done this many times before. Yuri’s a spoiled little twink, JJ thinks--or do they still use that word? Boy or girl, he’s blond jailbait. He’s gonna end up diseased, on the street, used up. It’s so obvious.

JJ watches again--the way Yuri pulls his bottom lip into his mouth to wet it, so slow, before his green, green eyes slide up to the camera under his heavy lashes. It’s so obvious.

“Princess,” JJ writes. He sends it, intending to send more. To warn him he’s on the wrong path. Only a child, still pure in God’s eyes, no matter what he’s done. But before he can, Yuri sends a message back.

“If you want me to be.”

* * *

They arrange to meet in a month, when Yuri comes to Canada. It gives JJ time to prepare. He asks to paint Bella’s nails. She tells him he’s sweet and has them redone the next day at the salon. He makes her strip off the polish, red-faced, so he can try again. She calls him very sweet and remains silent through this manicure, and the next, and the next, until he can do it right. She favors racy red, on her fingers and toes. It’s inappropriate for Yuri. Too mature. He buys a sweet baby pink at the drugstore and hides it in his closet. The color is perfect for a good little girl.

Yuri sends him snaps, always trying to look sexy. JJ can admit he’s lovely, exquisite even. He’s always thought Yuri was beautiful, objectively. But he tries too hard to be bad. These snaps are little lies, he’s not really the image he projects online--even the ones he sends after a trip to Almaty--the blue bruises on his throat in the shape of fingers, the purple bite marks inside his milk white thighs. Silly little princess. He can’t ruin himself in God’s eyes, no matter how hard he tries.

After this series from Almaty, JJ sends him something back for the first time--a picture of his morning wood, red and swollen in his hand. “You’re forgiven,” he writes. The brat doesn’t know what to say to that. JJ will show him, in time, how little he knows about the world for all his worldliness.

Next, he goes shopping. A good little girl needs a pretty white dress, but he’s too big for the frothy first communion frocks JJ has in mind. When Bella goes out with her girlfriends searching for a gown, JJ follows an hour behind, searching the same boutiques for something a flower girl would wear. It would be so pretty, he thinks as he browses, to have a reformed little Yuri in their wedding, tossing rose petals. No one would recognize the wildcat, with honey ringlets and blush and shiny white shoes, scrubbed clean of his wickedness. Not even his _daddy_ \--a nasty word Yuri uses in his snaps to mean Otabek. JJ will teach him to recognize his real father in God. And to respect him, too.

He buys the prettiest little dress he can find, with strands of faux pearls for the high neckline, at a cost rivalling that of the wedding gowns. He keeps his hand inside the box, driving home, fingers buried between the ruffles. Thinking of those bruised, slender thighs trapped in clean, white silk, he has to pull over. It’s important, during this project, that he doesn’t let his thoughts become impure. That’s what Yuri wants.

Yuri teases JJ about the picture of his cock, but JJ doesn’t mind. He knows it’s big--too big for Yuri. He knows Yuri wants it, without appreciating just what he’s asking for. It’s the only way to draw the little sinner in--he has to offer himself as bait. To play his games to win his trust. In fact--

“Send me a snap of your little tits,” JJ texts him. “Now.”

A few seconds later there’s the sleepy-looking princess with his loose shirt pushed up above his pink nipples. It’s dark in the room, the flash making the scene look seedy--Yuri a dirty little porn star.

“Good girl,” JJ texts. “Your real daddy (God) loves obedience, too.”

“You’re fucked up.”

“Don’t curse.”

“Show me your cock again. You woke me up.”

He sends him one, there on the side of the road. “Greed is a sin,” is his caption.

“God, you’re big. Are you driving? Pervert.”

* * *

Pervert. He is. He is a pervert. He hasn’t touched himself this often since he was sharing a flat with Otabek. Shameless Otabek, practically an animal, the way he didn’t care what JJ saw. He’d caught--if that was even the word--Otabek with a boy bent over their wobbly kitchen table once. Once he’d waited, just home from a run, for the shower for over an hour, only to have Otabek emerge naked, with an equally naked boy clinging to him like Otabek was the hero they said. It was Otabek’s fault, then, that JJ had hidden in his room and touched himself after, listening to the bed hit the wall, the soft, high cries, wishing all Otabek’s wicked boys were good, clean girls. It’s Otabek’s fault, now. Maybe this is one big joke, and he’s sent Yuri to tempt him, to test his faith.

JJ narrows his eyes, suspicious now of the snap Yuri’s sent of himself in a tight, shiny miniskirt, pushed up to show off his ass in a hot pink thong. He looks over his bare shoulder, smug. He loves to sin. Otabek loves little sinful boys. He encourages them. Teaches them to be worse. But not JJ. He recognizes in Yuri’s eyes a plea for help, too, even if the little slut doesn’t know it’s there. JJ will teach him.

* * *

He shouldn’t touch himself, but he does. Sunday morning before church, with Bella’s heels clicking downstairs as she crosses the floor. He’s a pervert, lusting after this poor, lost soul. Giving in to Otabek’s dark design. He imagines he’s a priest performing an exorcism, slapping this little whore in his pretty face to scare the demon out. Making Yuri part those cruel, curling lips to take JJ’s cock deep down his white throat. He imagines his cock--hard and straight as a crucifix--has the power to drive the evil spirit away. Then, once it's gone, Yuri would become a pliant, sweet angel, kitten-licking his savior’s swollen head, eager to prove how good he could be. Cheeks pink, eyes lowered as he takes it deep in his throat, moaning when JJ holds his silky blond head still and fucks in with sharp thrusts. He has to be rough, to make sure there’s no wickedness left hiding deep. Yes, he’d have to check the young angel all over to make sure--all while Yuri gasped and twisted his tight little body, giggling and ticklish under JJ’s searching fingers, swearing he’s a good girl, now, and JJ doesn’t have to check _there_!

Isabella knocks on the bathroom door, and JJ spills over his hand with a choked off groan, startled. They’re late for church.


End file.
